Our Own Love
by Blanxe
Summary: E eu sei que não pode ficar melhor do que isso... Engraçado como tudo começou com apenas um pequeno beijo.***Side-Fic da All The Pain Money Can Buy***


**Autora:** **Blanxe**

**Beta:** **Illy-chan **

**Casal:** Satoshi & Duo

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Fofoletismo.

**Aviso:** Está é uma side-fic da **All The Pain Money Can Buy**, então, para quem não leu, provavelmente não entenderá picas.

**Música:** Pra quem quiser baixar procurem por _**Anouk – Our Own Love**_

**Agradecimentos: **À** Cristal Samejima** que sugeriu a fic de natal com os dois personagens citados acima.

**_-_**

________________________________________________________________

**Our Own Love**

________________________________________________________________

_E eu sei que não pode ficar melhor do que isso_

_Engraçado como tudo começou com apenas um pequeno beijo_

_-_

Duo mostrara-se empolgado ao receber o pedido. Satoshi sequer acreditava que o tinha feito, mas lá estavam, estendidos no sofá da pequena sala do apartamento do oriental em meio a abraços e beijos quando as palavras simplesmente saíram sussurradas de sua boca. Não que não quisesse dizê-las – queria e muito – só achava que fora repentino demais. Todavia, seus sentimentos pelo americano pareciam incomensuráveis cada dia mais e, por isso, expressá-los tornava-se uma coisa gradativamente fácil de fazer.

Namoravam há um pouco mais de um ano e não se cansava de pensar no quanto era incrível estar num relacionamento estável e justamente com Duo. Por muito tempo em sua vida chegara a ter certeza que isso jamais aconteceria. Haviam sido seis anos nos quais tentara se conformar com o sumiço e suposta morte de seu primeiro e único amigo, passando por um turbulento reencontro anos depois e por situações que se mostraram como verdadeiras provações tanto para ele quanto para o moreno de trança. Quase o perdera no final, mas após muita agonia e amargura, tudo acabara bem.

Enfim era definitivamente como um sonho que se tornara real.

- A gente poderia mudar pro meu apartamento. – Duo ponderou, sentado no sofá entre as pernas de Satoshi.

O oriental franziu o cenho, sabendo muito bem o porquê da contraproposta. Os motivos de Duo não o chateavam, porém, existia algo que o incomodava muito mais em aceitar ir para o apartamento do namorado.

- Eu que convidei você. – disse inconscientemente, demonstrando seu descontentamento. - Se não quiser vir, pode continuar no seu.

- Cruzes! Não precisa ficar magoadinho.– Duo fez uma careta e olhou desolado para o cômodo ao seu redor. - É que convenhamos… Seu apartamento é um…

- Diga. – Satoshi desafiou, meneando uma das mãos. - Vá em frente, esculhamba com meu espaço.

Duo o fitou tentando conter-se até que finalmente não agüentou mais e apontou:

- Esse lugar é um lixo, um moquifo, uma toca.

- Não precisa aceitar se não vai se sentir bem. – Satoshi rebateu, no fundo decepcionado com a possibilidade de Duo realmente não concordar morar consigo.

- Mas eu quero ficar perto de você. – o moreno fez um bico contrariado e o mirou como se fosse um cachorrinho sem dono. - E por que não mudamos pro meu?

Aquele era o ponto onde Satoshi, se pudesse, preferia evitar. Sempre discutiam quando o assunto era trazido à tona e odiava brigar com Duo, mas teve que ser sincero, apesar do que sentia.

- Porque o seu é um antro. Ponto de encontro dos seus clientes.

Duo imediatamente tomou uma postura defensiva e garantiu:

- Eu não tenho levado mais ninguém lá. Pergunte ao Treize.

- Por que devo perguntar ao Treize? – Satoshi ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e, sem conseguir evitar o ciúme, pressionou: - Ele tem te visitado lá?

Treize permanecia ativo na vida do americano. Mesmo não sendo mais amantes, existia um laço entre eles, uma ligação que, por mais que Satoshi quisesse ignorar, não era possível. Afinal, Treize cuidara de Duo durante seis anos, fizera muito por ele e só não se atrevia a dizer que fora como um pai para o outro rapaz porque o relacionamento que mantinham nada tinha a ver com o de pai e filho.

Duo balançou a cabeça negativamente de forma irônica, sabendo muito bem dos altos e baixos do japonês. Apesar de às vezes incomodá-lo ver que Satoshi levantava dúvidas sobre sua conduta, apreciava ver o ciúme que brilhava em seus olhos azuis. Em certas ocasiões adorava instigar aquela ira que o namorado tentava esconder a todo custo, pois o acalentava ver a extensão do carinho que Satoshi tinha por si, mas aquele certamente não era um momento para implicar com o outro, por isso, tratou de certificá-lo:

- Não. Porque ele me conhece e sabe das minhas andanças. Eu não mentiria pra você apenas para agradá-lo, sabe muito bem disso.

- Quando você vai largar o Eclíptica? – Satoshi aproveitou-se da conversa para questionar.

Duo suspirou, encostando-se ao apoio do sofá. Já haviam conversado sobre aquilo assim que começaram a ficar juntos e, mesmo não concordando, Satoshi acatara sua decisão, sem se intrometer mais. O argumento sendo evidenciado novamente fazia com que visse a dimensão do que seu egoísmo impunha ao outro.

- É meu trabalho e enquanto eu… - tentou explicar aquilo que já havia feito no início do relacionamento, mas Satoshi o interrompeu.

- Eu posso bancar seus estudos. Meu pai…

- Eu não quero nada que venha do seu pai. – cortou, olhando-o duramente.

Satoshi parou um momento e ironizou:

- Isso é uma contradição porque _eu_ sou parte dele.

Duo não pôde impedir-se de rir.

- A única parte boa. Pra você eu faço uma exceção. – apontou, indo aconchegar-se no peito do outro moreno, sentindo os braços dele o envolverem num abraço, mas logo levantou o corpo novamente e encarou-o com empolgação. - Tive uma idéia! Podemos procurar um apartamento. Algo que agrade a nós dois. O que acha? Nos livramos dos que temos e compramos um espaço só nosso.

- Acho… que você tem boas idéias. – Satoshi concordou com um sorriso surgindo no canto de seus lábios.

- Resolvido o problema! – Duo exaltou-se, saindo do sofá e procurando ao redor pelo cesto de jornais. - Eu não tenho que morar nesse pardieiro e nem você no meu antro de prostituição. Vamos procurar umas imobiliárias e… ali!

Satoshi, que ficara observando em silêncio até Duo sorrir ao avistar o bendito cesto num dos cantos da sala, segurou-o pelo pulso antes que pudesse se adiantar para buscar os jornais.

Duo o olhou confuso e, resolvido a não deixar o assunto cair no esquecimento, o japonês determinou:

- Quero que você largue o Eclíptica.

- Sato, eu não vou largar meu…

- Quando terminar a faculdade. - o japonês retificou. - Você vai me prometer, agora, que quando terminar os estudos vai deixar o Eclíptica.

Duo não respondeu. Colocou-se a observá-lo pensando no futuro, se realmente seria capaz de deixar o que fazia e gostava apenas para agradar Satoshi. Quando concordara com Treize de cursar uma faculdade, o fizera somente para acatar a idéia que o ex-amante tinha de que um dia seu trabalho como _Escort_ chegaria ao fim e precisaria de algo para dar continuidade ao seu futuro. No entanto, nunca pensara exatamente em parar quando findasse os estudos. Não tão seriamente quanto estava pensando naquele momento.

- Você não precisa disso. – Satoshi garantiu. - Você é inteligente e capaz de viver sem precisar vender seu corpo… - o japonês sorriu amenamente e o lembrou: - E agora você tem um namorado que detesta imaginar que outros tocam no que é dele.

O americano tentou segurar, mas foi impossível impedir que uma gargalhada sonora ecoasse pelo apartamento.

- Quem diria… Satoshi Yui está se tornando um bastardo possessivo como o pai.

- Duo… - chamou, recriminando-o tanto por estar fazer pouco caso do que dissera, quanto por compará-lo com o pai.

- Tá, desculpa. – pediu tendo dificuldades para conter o riso. - Eu prometo. Palavra de escoteiro. – assegurou fazendo o gesto de promessa típica. Apontou para o cesto e pediu, querendo acabar com aquele assunto: - Vamos procurar?

Satoshi assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo levemente. Odiava pensar que Duo continuava a viver da prostituição, mas nunca poderia ficar forçando o tópico. Era como Treize lhe dissera há tempos atrás: vender o corpo sempre fora o que dera motivo a vida de Duo. Seria impor-se demais e preferia aos poucos convencê-lo a sua maneira. Ficara mais tranqüilo agora com a promessa, pois tinha certeza de que esta não fora feita em vão.

oOo

Era o… décimo quarto?… ou seria o décimo quinto apartamento que olhavam? Não importava. O importante é que já perdera a conta do tanto de imóveis que tinham visto da lista que Duo havia agendado. Nenhum até então tinha agradado a eles completamente. Quando não era o americano que achava algum defeito no imóvel, era Satoshi quem apontava não apreciar outro.

Queria muito morar com Duo o quanto antes, mas aquela procura por um local que se adequasse ao gosto dos dois estava se mostrando ser chata e cansativa. O japonês jurara que seria o último apartamento que veriam aquele dia, mas para o seu total alívio o lugar agradara a ambos.

- Olha só, isso aqui seria perfeito. - Duo disse passeando pelo apartamento e apressando-se até uma janela. - Tem espaço, uma vista bonita, boa vizinhança. O que achou?

Tudo bem que o local tinha espaço demais e Satoshi preferia algo menos exagerado, porém, a expectativa nos olhos violetas foi o bastante para que relevasse o fato.

- Você gostou?

- Adorei. – Duo sorriu de orelha a orelha, fazendo com que o japonês espelhasse seu gesto, mas de um jeito mais ameno.

- Então, é nosso.

Duo não se segurou e avançou no namorado, agarrando-o e dando-lhe um beijo bem merecido, esquecendo-se até da presença do corretor no recinto, que veio a ser lembrada somente quando o homem pigarreou, chamando-lhes a atenção. Enquanto Satoshi corou de vergonha, o americano limitou-se a lamber a orelha do japonês apenas para constrangê-lo ainda mais.

- Se fecharem o contrato, podem se mudar antes do Natal. – o corretor avisou, desconsertado, tentando não mostrar-se afetado pela situação de que dois homens haviam acabado de se agarrar bem na sua frente.

- Já está fechado. – Satoshi confirmou, querendo estrangular Duo com a trança pela atitude promíscua na frente de um estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo sentindo sua libido agir em certa parte de seu corpo e cérebro que o fazia imaginar em que cômodo daquele apartamento poderia ter o corpo nu do namorado junto ao seu. - Onde temos que assinar?

oOo

Duo olhava com curiosidade o japonês desajeitado que segurava o bebê de apenas quatro meses. Nunca imaginara o outro jovem com instintos paternais, afinal, apesar de não serem idênticos, Satoshi tinha muito da personalidade de Heero, mesmo que vivesse a negar veementemente esse fato. Entretanto, desde que Seiki nascera, ele vinha se mostrando afetuoso e interessado com seu desenvolvimento. O pequeno era engraçadinho, mas não se atrevia chegar muito perto, até porque nas visitas Carey sempre estava presente. Nada tinha contra a loira que antes de se tornar mãe do filho de Satoshi era somente uma colega de faculdade, mas existia uma certa tensão entre ambos que não gostava muito de denominar. Sendo assim, ficava de lado, esperando os momentos 'família' passarem, ou agir como naquele dia, que estava sem paciência para ficar parado.

- Vou dar uma saída, Sato. – avisou pegando o casaco.

Sentado no sofá com Seiki em seus braços, o oriental levantou o olhar intrigado para encarar o moreno que já caminhava para a porta.

- Aonde você vai?

- Dar uma caminhada por aí. – respondeu sem parar ou se virar para trás. – Não se preocupe, eu volto mais tarde.

- Foi um prazer vê-lo novamente, Duo. – a voz melodiosa da loira chegou aos seus ouvidos de uma forma que fez o americano estreitar os olhos e se contorcer por dentro.

Parou com a maçaneta em punho e a porta meio aberta.

- O sentimento é recíproco. – disse forçando-se a colocar a máscara no lugar e deu meia volta. – Ah, eu quase esqueço. – andou até o sofá, onde o casal sentava-se lado a lado e inclinou-se beijando a boca de Satoshi com carinho, sorrindo internamente ao ser correspondido. Afastou-se satisfeito ao confirmar que a garota parecia desconfortável e despediu-se com um breve aceno e sorriso emoldurando os lábios úmidos pelo beijo: – Até mais tarde, Sato.

Às vezes ele realmente adorava aquela pequena guerra velada porque não importava bebê engraçadinho, ou loira graciosa– no final sempre vencia.

oOo

Treize estranhou quando viu Duo entrando pela porta de seu escritório no Eclíptica. Não era dia do belo moreno de olhos violetas estar presente no club e ainda mais com a cara emburrada que fez ao se sentar pesadamente na cadeira a frente de sua mesa.

- Hoje não é dia de folga? – perguntou com seriedade, mas ironia.

- É. – o americano deu de ombro e recostou-se, afundando-se um pouco mais na cadeira macia. - E também é o _'__**D**__ia de __**V**__isita do __**B**__ebê __**R**__osado'_.

O homem loiro riu, deixando a caneta cair sobre a mesa e abandonando momentaneamente o que escrevia na agenda.

- Será que estamos sendo um pouco infantis? – debochou.

Duo balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro ponderando, até que confirmou:

- Um pouco. Eu tenho esse direito.

- Tudo bem. – Treize deixou o assunto morrer quando viu o jovem erguer uma sobrancelha como se o desafiasse a ironizar mais alguma coisa. - Quer se distrair?

- Vou ganhar extra por isso? – indagou de imediato, se ajeitando na cadeira.

- Não. – respondeu quase rindo novamente do bico feito pelo moreno. Virou a agenda e empurrou-a pela mesa na direção de Duo, estendendo a caneta que este pegou prontamente. - Está vendo essa agenda? Informe a todos os números marcados que os encontros com Erick foram cancelados.

Duo estudou rapidamente o conteúdo marcado na agenda e assoviou:

- Tem números aqui até dizer chega.

- Pois é. – Treize suspirou, se levantando.

Algo estava errado, Duo podia pressentir e notar pela atitude do ex-amante. Seis anos de relacionamento foram mais do que suficientes para entender exatamente como identificar os pequenos sinais que o loiro demonstrava quando encontrava-se preocupado com alguma coisa. Mesmo não notando num primeiro momento, agora estava nítido que Treize sentia-se incomodado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, acompanhando o mais velho pegar o blazer no encosto da cadeira giratória onde estivera sentado até então.

- Nada com que deva se preocupar. - Treize fez com que soasse casual, mas dentro de Duo já havia sido despertada a sua famosa curiosidade.

- T-chan?

- Apenas faça, Duo. – o homem ordenou um pouco áspero demais do que normalmente faria e isso fez com que o americano franzisse o cenho. - Dê uma desculpa plausível e pergunte se desejam agendar com outro rapaz.

- Ok, boss. – o moreno sussurrou vendo o homem mais velho deixar a sala.

Aquilo só servira para deixar Duo mais intrigado. Depois tentaria descobrir algo com os outros funcionários, por enquanto limitou-se a executar o que Treize havia pedido.

oOo

Caminhavam de mãos dadas pela calçada num silêncio cômodo para ambos, onde sem o outro saber, apreciavam tão somente o calor do simples contato, enquanto os casacos pesados faziam o trabalho de aquecê-los contra o frio que fazia suas respirações saírem em suave forma de vapor. Satoshi não iria comentar que o incomodara saber onde Duo estivera e o americano também não diria que detestava dividir a atenção do namorado com uma loira metida a besta e seu bebê. Não existia o que discutir, afinal, eram situações imutáveis, que ou toleravam ou acabariam estressando um ao outro a ponto de findar a relação e nenhum dos dois tinha essa intenção.

Quando os primeiro pontos brancos começaram a cair bem diante deles, os olhos de Duo brilharam e com um sorriso de fascínio, apontou:

- Olha! Neve!

Satoshi olhou para os flocos, em seguida para o moreno ao seu lado e com ar de menosprezo, falou:

- É só neve. O que tem demais?

- É lindo, não acha? – Duo disse sorrindo, elevando a mão desocupada para deixar que alguns dos pontos brancos caíssem na palma coberta pela luva.

"_Você é lindo.", _Satoshi pensou, admirando o rosto do rapaz que amava.

- Quando éramos pequenos, Solo e eu costumávamos brincar horas na rua enquanto a neve caía. Até mamãe vir nos chamar gritando que acabaríamos doentes e todo aquele papo de mãe. – o americano contou com certo saudosismo e Satoshi prestou mais atenção, sabendo que o que o outro lhe contava era um pedaço importante de sua vida, coisas que ainda guardava somente para si e poucas vezes expunha para os outros. - Aí ela nos colocava pra dentro e fazia algo quente pra bebermos. Solo se perdia com os brinquedos enquanto eu ficava observando-a sentar-se perto da janela para admirar a neve caindo. - o sorriso enternecido do outro fez com que Satoshi sorrisse também, um pouco pesaroso por ter noção de que existiam partes da infância de Duo em que este realmente fora feliz e que haviam sido sobrepujadas por tudo o que ele sofrera. - Ela sorria nostálgica e eu podia apostar que pensava no meu pai biológico… Acho que ela já estava doente nessa época e ninguém sabia. – balançou a cabeça afastando uma sombra de tristeza que quase surgiu em seu semblante e continuou: - Mas eu ia me sentar no colo dela e ela me abraçava. Eu ficava contente por poder estar perto dela e ver a neve cair… realmente me sentia amado…

Satoshi sentiu vontade de parar ali mesmo e abraçá-lo, mas se deteve quando Duo riu e o olhou divertindo-se, tocando o floco de neve que acabara de cair na lente de seus óculos.

- Vê? – Duo falou, limpando a lente com o tecido da luva. - É por esse e outros motivos que eu amo a neve.

Satoshi voltou a sorrir, sentindo que Duo guardara a recordação **– **e qualquer lamento que dela pudesse surgir **– **de volta no lugar a que pertencia. Admirava o americano pelo homem forte que se tornara, capaz de relevar o passado e saber lidar com as boas e más lembranças, por isso, esperava que por muito tempo pudesse compensar todo o sofrimento que Duo vivera em toda sua vida.

- Acho que vou amar a neve tanto quanto você de agora em diante, então. – comentou decidido.

- É? – Duo intrigou-se.

Satoshi assentiu e inclinou-se para sussurrar no ouvido do namorado:

- Se ela te faz sorrir assim, vai ser especial pra mim também.

Viu Duo olhá-lo surpreendido e um rubor crescer em suas bochechas, fazendo o semblante bonito ficar ainda mais adorável.

oOo

E foi assim que, em pleno dia 24 ao invés de estarem confortáveis, curtindo o dia da véspera de natal, tanto Satoshi quanto Duo se encontravam ocupados enchendo o apartamento antes vazio com caixas e caixas de seus pertences. Os móveis já estavam devidamente arrumados, tendo sido trazidos no decorrer da semana. Estavam longe de terminar aquela arrumação, a bagunça se empilhava pelos cômodos, mas pelo menos não restava mais nada para trás.

- Sato, essa é a última? – Duo perguntou vendo o japonês entrar carregando uma das caixas grandes.

- Última. – Satoshi arfou, depositando o peso junto a uma das pilhas e deixou-se cair sentado perto a elas.

- Graças a Deus. – Duo suspirou, se aproximando do japonês e olhando-o com ironia. - Me diga por que não contratamos uma empresa pra fazer as mudanças?

Satoshi olhou para cima, ajeitando os óculos no rosto e argumentou:

- Porque é dispendioso e podemos fazer nós mesmos.

- Você e esses sintomas de pobreza. – Duo balançou a cabeça com displicência.

Satoshi ignorou o comentário sem graça e encostou a cabeça para trás na parede, fechando brevemente os olhos.

- Não agüento mais nada hoje.

- Nada? – escutou Duo indagar malicioso e, quando abriu os olhos, já tinha o peso do corpo do moreno de trança sentado sobre suas pernas.

- Não acredito que você ainda tem pique pra isso. – Satoshi proferiu, encarando o outro quase de forma incrédula.

Uma coisa que aprendera sobre Duo naquele tempo em que estavam realmente juntos como um casal, foi que o amante era insaciável e de um jeito praticamente indefesso. Ele podia esgotar qualquer um facilmente e, ainda assim, ter estamina para mais uma ou duas vezes.

- Não acredito que você seja mais novo do que eu e não tenha pique pra isso. – Duo rebateu com a voz arrastada, impondo a pélvis para frente e esfregando-se contra a dele, sentindo que o simples movimento despertara, sem sombra de dúvidas, o que queria.

- Eu não disse que não tenho. – retorquiu impondo a pélvis para provar seu ponto.

Duo inclinou o rosto, beijando o outro jovem até lembrar-se repentinamente de algo e apartar o contato.

- Ah, seu pai me enviou um presente de Natal.

Um vinco se formou entre as sobrancelhas de Satoshi que, confuso, indagou:

- Presente?

- Uhum. – Duo replicou, se levantando e procurando pelas caixas espalhadas com o seu nome pelo apartamento - Deve estar aqui em algum lugar. – abriu uma e depois outra, enquanto Satoshi o olhava curioso. - Cadê… Cadê… Que zona… Aqui! – vibrou, trazendo para fora da caixa de papelão uma outra caixa só que de presente e desta tirou um traje preto o qual depois de desdobrar, exibiu com um sorriso displicente.

Satoshi arregalou os olhos, a boca semi-aberta. Depois de alguns segundos tentando achar as palavras, finalmente balançou a cabeça e estupefato falou:

- Eu não acredito!

Duo riu sem reservas e, admirando a exótica peça em suas mãos, contou:

- Eu ia dar pra algum dos atendentes do Eclíptica, mas quis te mostrar antes.

_Revoltante_ era o mínimo que Satoshi conseguia pensar. Como seu pai tivera coragem de enviar aquilo para Duo sabendo que ainda estavam namorando? Certamente pensara que o americano nada diria ou lhe mandaria alguma resposta. Sua vontade era dizer a Heero Yui poucas e boas, mas acabaria perdendo a razão.

- Ele… filho da mãe. – disse erguendo-se do chão e avançando até Duo. Reparando na peça mais de perto, repentinamente veio a sua mente uma idéia que realmente acabaria com toda aquela sua frustração. Pegou o item da mão do outro, admirou-o mais um pouco e determinou: - Você não vai dar isso pra ninguém.

- Não? – Duo questionou, completamente confuso dessa vez.

- É um presente, não é? – Satoshi retorquiu, olhando para o traje em sua mão.

O americano o fitou desconfiado, mas confirmou debochado:

- Foi o que eu disse.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios do japonês e Duo sentiu um arrepio correr por seu corpo inteiro.

oOo

Satoshi soergueu-se e cuidadosamente saiu da cama no meio da noite, tomando cautela para desvencilhar-se do corpo de Duo sem acordá-lo. Não havia dormido, mesmo depois da sessão tripla de sexo com o namorado. Estava desperto e inquieto internamente. Olhou para o traje preto jogado no chão ao pé da cama e sorriu ao recordar-se das atividades anteriores com seu belo americano de cabelos longos. Estava frio, por isso, tratou de cobrir o corpo nu com o conjunto de moletom que fora descartado antes da brincadeira na nova cama de casal.

O apartamento inteiro ainda estava uma bagunça, mas olhou para seu celular em cima do criado mudo e o pegou, indo sentar-se a cadeira junto a janela. Pensou por uns segundos, antes de se decidir e discar.

Foram poucos toques até que a voz imperativa o atendeu.

- Como vai, pai?

_- Satoshi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- Não. Eu só queria agradecer pelo presente de natal, mais especificamente um traje que enviou pro Duo.

Houve um segundo de silêncio e, em seguida, uma leve risada.

_- Ele contou?_

O jovem japonês não viu necessidade em confirmar o óbvio, então continuou.

- Na verdade, o presente foi muito bem aproveitado e eu realmente só tenho a agradecer. Você é um pai excepcional. – sem esperar resposta, apenas se despediu: - Feliz Natal.

Apertou o botão e encerrou a ligação, sorrindo satisfeito para o aparelho. Fora um tanto infantil, mas a sensação que esta lhe causava por ter deixado claro ao pai que ele não se intrometeria em seu relacionamento com Duo era definitivamente maravilhosa. Pousou o aparelho no parapeito da janela fechada e reparou na neve que caía do lado de fora, sorrindo ainda mais ao escutar um grunhido frustrado vindo da cama.

Virou o rosto para ver o outro moreno se remexer e fazer um muxoxo ao abrir os olhos e certificar-se que seu "travesseiro extra" não estava mesmo na cama consigo. Duo puxou a coberta, enrolando-se nela como uma criança, deixando apenas o rosto à vista e caminhou até onde estava.

- Que idéia foi essa de levantar e me deixar sozinho? – perguntou com a voz embargada.

Satoshi apontou para a janela e Duo estreitou os olhos para tentar focar melhor a visão ainda sonolenta._ Natal com neve. _Um sorriso iluminou o seu semblante. Sem pedir qualquer licença, sentou-se no colo do namorado, se encolhendo em seu abraço e, recostando a cabeça em seu ombro, apreciou a neve que caía do lado de fora da janela.

- Você sabe que não pode ficar melhor do que isso? – balbuciou, sentindo os braços de Satoshi o apertarem carinhosamente um pouco mais e beijar sua cabeça por cima do cobertor que a protegia.

- Sei. Não tem como ficar melhor do que isso. – ele confirmou, contente por aquele momento único em que tinha certeza que poderia fazer aquela pessoa tão especial sentir-se amada.

-

* * *

**Notas da Beta Illy-Chan:**

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW...

Que fic fofa!!! O Sato e o Duo estão muito muito FOFOLÉTICOS mesmo, Blan!! \o/

Simplesmente AMEI a fic de Natal ser com os dois!!! Tenho saudades deles, sabe?

Ver que, mesmo não gostando, o Satoshi aceita o fato do Duo ainda continuar trabalhando fazendo o que faz de melhor, ou seja, se prostituindo XD e que o Duo aceita, SEM MAIORES NEURAS ou escândalos o fato do seu japinha lover se demonstrar interessado no próprio filho (Ah, que delícia aquele beijo de despedida no Sato com a Bruxa Loira olhando!! Afirmação de território é isso mesmo!! XD); ver que o assunto 'Heero Yuy' virou quase _motivo de piada_ entre os dois... Torna evidente a compreensão do motivo pelo qual ambos AINDA ESTÃO JUNTOS mesmo após um ano – contra todas e quaisquer perspectivas pessimistas: os dois se amam.

Observar estes momentos da vida de ambos – e o modo como vão lidando com este relacionamento que tinha ABSOLUTAMENTE TUDO PARA DAR ERRADO fazendo suas concessões, encontrando áreas de entendimento e conversando e agindo feito homens adultos e maduros é realmente UM ATENTADO ROMÂNTICO contra a minha pessoa (ai ai ai suspira, enlevada)

E... Vamos lá, meninas!! Quem não tem saudades do _único_ casal 2+OC que ARREBATA CORAÇÕES no fandom nacional de GW?? \o/\o/\o/\o/

Quem sabe com esta fic, a nossa Blanxe não decide nos presentear com mais side-stories dos dois?? Hein?? ^~

Mandem reviews, ohohhohohoho

**Illy.**


End file.
